A Perfect Day
by xxxrocketbabexxx
Summary: It's a day to prove to your other half how much care, apreciate and love them, It may also be a day for redeeming.Cassidy is suprised by her partners change of attitude towards a certain day. However,is Butch acting alone? A late Valentines Neoshippy fic


**A late Valentine's day fic focusing on my two favourite characters in the world, they really are the perfect two. I really think they deserve more Neoshippers in the world! Please enjoy! ^^ I dedicate this to my partner as we were unfortunatly apart this Valentines Day. **

_**A Perfect Day**_

Cassidy awoke with a groan. Peeking her head out from under the covers and reaching for her phone on her nightstand in order to check the time. She flipped the top of the phone and the numbers flashed brightly in her eyes, making her squint as her eyes adjusted.

"6.05 AM 14/2/11" the numbers flashed.

Cassidy sighed dismissively and settled back down once again throwing to covers over herself. She was well aware of what day it was; February 14th was Valentine's Day. The one day of the year where love is celebrated. However, this year, Cassidy was determined to ignore it.

It was the antics of the previous year that tainted Cassidy's judgement of Valentine's Day. It was her first Valentine's Day that she had celebrated with Butch as her boyfriend. Therefore, it was the first that had mattered to her. Cassidy's excitement had automatically heightened her expectations, and it was this that led her to disappointment.

Butch had forgotten about the meaning behind the 14th of February. It had never been a day that he really acknowledged before. He had never celebrated Valentine's Day officially because he had never had anyone to celebrate it _with_. Sure, he had relationships before Cassidy. But he had always been single on Valentine's Day, why should it be a meaningful day for him?

Cassidy's expectation of a day started off by a breakfast in bed, followed by the showering of gorgeous gifts and pampering had become nothing more than a fantasy. It wasn't the fact he hadn't bought her any gifts that upset her, it was simply because she felt foolish to be so exited for a day that hardly existed to him.

She stretched out and yawned loudly, she knew it was almost time for her and Butch to get up. As Butch crossed her mind she noticed that his side of the bed was empty.

"_He's probably gone to the gym,_" Cassidy thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling. Butch usually got up before she did and went to the gym early in the morning before their mission's. Either that or he had gone to have a cigarette. Cassidy had never let him smoke in their room.

Soon enough, the door opened and the teal-green haired man walked through. He was already dressed his black uniform and carrying a bag in one arm, and two coffees in both hands. Whatever was in the bag smelt good, making Cassidy rise from the covers once again.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Butch said almost cheerfully for the hour of morning it was.

"Hey," Cassidy mumbled, rubbing her eyes as Butch drew the curtains, allowing the light of morning to fill their room.

Butch smiled at his partner as she lay back against the pillows. This time he was aware of the date, and its significance. Walking over to the side of the bed, he gave a gentle kiss as he sat beside her.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he said as gently as his voice would allow.

Cassidy's eyes met his as she pulled away from the heavenly kiss Butch gave her. A smile couldn't help but pass her lips as the words passed his mouth.

He had remembered.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Cassidy replied, the smile evident in her voice.

Butch brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and gazed lovingly at her. He felt terrible for the mistake he had made last year, and was determined to make up for it this year.

"How about we start the day with a nice breakfast in bed?" Butch suggested as he got up once again and emptied the bag there were two take out packages Butch brought out and emptied them both onto plates.

"I smell pancakes," Cassidy exclaimed as Butch brought her breakfast and coffee over to the bed, a rose placed on the edge of her plate.

"Not only pancakes. Blueberry pancakes; they're your favourite right?" Butch said as he sat beside her with his own plate and coffee.

"Yeah, one of them." Cassidy replied taking a bite of her breakfast, it was delicious, just the way she liked them. "We have a mission today don't we?" she asked, hoping for some strange reason the mission was cancelled.

"Yeah we do, sorry babe," Butch answered her taking a sip of his strong coffee.

Cassidy picked up the rose and smiled. "Thank you for the rose by the way, it's beautiful" she exclaimed as she inhaled the scent of the flower. Making Butch return her smile.

"It's nowhere near as beautiful as you though," Butch replied, leaning over to kiss her once again.

Cassidy smiled and took another bite of her pancake. This was good, this was right. She deserved to be pampered like this and told she was beautiful.

When Butch finished his breakfast, he placed his plate on the night stand on his side of the bed and rummaged through one of his drawers. Cassidy watching him intently.

After a few minutes of searching, Butch had found what he was looking for and turned back to Cassidy. She noticed the small gift bag in his hands, her eyes glittered with excitement. Small gift bags meant expensive items, this she knew from experience.

"Just a little Valentine's present Cass," Butch said softly as he passed her the small gift bag. "Hope you like it" he added, awkwardness evident in his voice.

Cassidy noticed the pinkness in his cheeks developing as he finished talking. Turning her attention back to the package in her hands, she untied the ribbon holding the bag closed. Looking inside she noticed a small box inside. She honestly did not know what to expect, she didn't want to expect anything.

She slowly pulled out the tiny card first. The cover had a glittery red rose on it, and read

"_To a special girl in my life_"

She smiled as she read this looking up at him as he scratched the back of his neck.

Cassidy opened the card and instantly recognised Butch's handwriting; it was usually messy print with a small slant in the letters. This time, she had noticed he had taken extra care to make it neat.

The card read:

_To my dearest Cassidy, _

_A very Happy Valentine's Day to you,_

_In case you haven't noticed already, I am trying my hardest to redeem myself from last year. So let this day be my gift to you. _

_I love you more than anything else in this world Cass, no amount of money, luxury or Pokémon could ever compare to what I have with you. _

_I will love you forever my spoilt princess, _

_Butch xxx _

Cassidy smiled as she finished reading the card. "Thank you, I love you too Butch" she managed to say.

Butch smiled. "Hey, don't thank me now, thank me in a few minutes" he laughed gesturing to the package that still had not been opened. This gave her the confidence it was a gift he knew she would like.

She pulled the small box out and gently opened it, no matter how eager she was. She gasped when she saw what was inside; A Tiffanies bracelet. Silver in colour accessorised with small silver breads.

Cassidy held up the bracelet delicately, admiring the way it shone against the light. Butch smiling as she did so, he could tell she was impressed.

Cassidy looked back at her partner, almost speechless. She couldn't help but return his smile

"So, are you going to thank me now?" Butch asked her.

With that, Cassidy put the bracelet down and lunged towards him unexpectedly. She forcefully pressed her lips to his, Butch offered no objections, enjoying it as much as she was. When Cassidy finally drew away her lavender eyes gazed deeply into his dark brown ones lovingly. "Thank you..."she muttered.

"My pleasure babe," Butch said sitting up once again. He looked over at the clock on the far wall; 7.10am it read.

Cassidy caught a glimpse of the time on the clock too. "I guess...I should start getting ready now right? What time's the mission?" Cassidy asked, pulling the bed covers back as she began to get out of bed.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be hitting the road about 8 o'clock," Butch replied, eyeing her gorgeous body. He always loved the way she looked when she got up in the morning, despite what she thought.

"Yeah okay," Cassidy said as she walked over to her dressing table and picked up her uniform that was draped over the chair.

Why did they have to be assigned to a mission today? Why couldn't they have one day where it could just be about them; their relationship, their lives. A day where the demands of their job was not their highest priority.

* * *

The day progressed slowly, much to Cassidy's disappointment. The mission was one they had carried out many times before over the years. Robbing a location stored with various Pokémon. It seemed ironic on this day of all days they happened to be robbing a breeding centre in Goldenrod city. It seemed only yesterday they were working on their own breeding centre scheme. Both Cassidy and Butch enjoyed the mission that was titled "Operation: Love power".

Cassidy enjoyed being the face of the breeding centre. She was promoting it through adverts on television, and billboards in the city. She loved the photo shoots, getting her makeup done and hair styled. All the attention and pampering made her feel like the model she always wanted to be.

Butch on the other hand, did not have much publicity in the promotion of "Love power". He never would admit it, but under his tough exterior, he was unbelievably shy. He had always felt self-conscious of what his voice had developed into as he matured throughout the years, due to his habit of smoking. It was his voice that people remembered most about him and it was also the feature he got ridiculed for. This had taught him to stay quiet mostly out in public. After all, could he really get a word in with Cassidy in charge?

However, it did not matter to him, he was just happy to watch Cassidy. If the attention Cassidy got from being on camera brought her joy, seeing her happy made him happy too. That sweet, cheerful tone she was capable of speaking with, the cute laugh and her beautiful photogenic self was all Butch needed.

"Home sweet home," Butch mumbled as they entered their dorm at the end of their day. Cassidy wasted no time pulling off her white thigh high boots as Butch flopped backwards on the bed they shared.

Cassidy walked over to the bed and joined him. "I hate breeding centres," Cassidy said as she lay beside Butch, hands over her head and stretching.

Butch looked over at her "Yeah right, you're a liar" he replied, tweaking her nose with his index finger.

"I do, but they are handy because they allow all the Pokémon to be in one place for us to steal" Cassidy sighed, "the boss was very pleased with us."

Butch smiled "Isn't he always?" he replied. "I thought you enjoyed our Love Power mission" He added, deciding to stay on the original subject.

Cassidy smiled. Of course she enjoyed it, more than she led on. She loved working on a mission where "love" was involved in the mission statement, she believed in "love power" because she loved Butch, her love for "power" was only a excuse to cover her real feelings. At the time, she was never going to admit who she really loved.

"I guess, but I love power so how could I not love "Love power", and anyways our breeding center was way more sophisticated than the ones we steal from?" she stated, laughing confidently at the end of her sentence.

"Well if that's the case, I love "love power" because you love power so that means I love you," Butch chuckled, it was a joke only Cassidy could understand.

"Aww, love you too," Cassidy said, purposely adding that sweet tone she had used constantly when they were running the breeding centre scheme. Before leaning forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips once again.

Butch welcomed the kiss, sliding his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He loved it when she was like this; when she was in a good mood and approachable. Unfortunately, this was a rare occasion.

When the kiss ended, Cassidy got up off the bed and walked over to the drawers pulling out a white singlet with a familiar red "R" on the front, along with a pair of black leggings that hemed just below her knees and a pair of ankle socks. Her eyes on the clock as she did so.

"What you doing?" Butch asked as he lifted his head to look at what she was doing.

"It's 5.30, I told Wendy I would go to the gym with her tonight," Cassidy answered as she slipped her uniform dress off and began to dress into her gym gear. Butch stared intently as she did so.

"Do you have to, I mean we were going to make a night of it weren't we?" Butch protested.

"Yeah, but how else do you expect I maintain this gorgeous figure?" Cassidy said as she slipped her singlet on and sat on the bed to put her ankle socks on. "Anyways, we can do whatever you want when I get back, okay?" she reasoned, her face edging closer to his, noses touching.

"Kay," Butch agreed.

With that, Cassidy headed for the door, retrieving her runners that were near the door. Once she had them on she blew him a kiss and continued on her way.

Butch flopped down on the bed once again with a loud weary sigh.

* * *

Cassidy stepped off the treadmill panting, sweat dripping down her face. It wasn't exactly the way this glamorous fashionista liked to be seen. Taking a sip of water as Wendy finished her work out too.

"Ugh, that was rough," Wendy managed to say through pants.

"Well, looking your best is never easy," Cassidy exclaimed as she finished her drink.

"Why does it have to be so hard, I want to lose three kilo's," Wendy whined.

This caused Cassidy to roll her eyes. She knew Wendy well enough to know she was only fishing for a compliment, which she wasn't going to give.

"Give up the comfort eating and you will lose that three kilo's in no time," Cassidy replied with a smirk.

Wendy gasped, that wasn't the kind of remark she was expecting at all. She wiped her face with her towel and looked back at Cassidy.

"Gosh, is that the time, I have a date at seven thirty" Wendy stated, almost prompting the conversation to be about her once again.

Cassidy knew why she had said this. However, curiosity got the better of her "Really, who?" She inquired.

This time it was Wendy who was smirking."Never mind, all I can tell you is he is gorgeous and is taking me to a expensive restaurant in Viridian. He even asked what kind of chocolate do I like," Wendy exclaimed excitedly.

Cassidy's eyes averted as she was hardly listening. She was looking at herself in the mirror that took up most of the wall when she decided it was time she headed back to her room too.

"Okay Wend's must dash, I have plans myself," Cassidy said confidently, before making her way out of the gym.

As Cassidy was walking towards the elevator to take the ride up to the third floor, she couldn't help but notice a familiar petite blonde girl walking out of Giovanni's office located at the other end of the corridor.

Domino had the biggest smile on her face and Cassidy could instantly see why; in her arms were a bouquet of roses and black tulips and a large heart package, filled with chocolate no doubt.

Cassidy smiled as she looked over at Domino, she seemed in such a daze that she wasn't aware of anyone around her. She was basically walking on her own sunshine. The smaller blonde walked past her without noticing Cassidy, but she didn't mind. She was hoping she could get to feel the same way sooner than later.

* * *

Soon enough, Cassidy finally made it back to her room. She hastily opened the door, desperate for a shower. She never liked using the ones in the change rooms, she was always afraid she could "catch" something nasty in them.

As she opened the door the first thing she noticed were the lights were off and the glowing of lit candles around the room. She looked around as she walked in the room, the next thing she noticed were the rose petals scattered on the bed. Just like in the movies.

Cassidy blushed as she thought of what the rose petals were insinuating, on the bedside table were champagne with two glasses ready, and accompanied by strawberries and chocolate. Never had she been with someone that had been so romantic, and it was Butch of all people! She had never expected this to come from her partner. He always liked to be seen as "rough and tough", never into that "mushy crap" as he called it.

Almost on cue, Butch emerged from the bathroom, wearing a white shirt and black denim jeans. His cheeks flushing deep red when he saw his partner standing in the middle of the room, admiring what he had set up for her.

They stared at each other for a short while, before Butch finally broke the silence.

"Hey"

"Hey," Cassidy answered awkwardly, looking around the room once again as Butch slowly approached her.

"How was your work out?" Butch asked, deciding to break the ice between them.

"Yeah good, I wouldn't come too close, I smell horrible" she said as she brushed past him heading for the bathroom "I'm going to have a shower" she said before opening the door.

"Wait!"

Too late, Cassidy had entered the bathroom and found why the door had been closed in the first place. There were tea candles lit on the sink, and the bath was filled with steamy water and bubbles. She turned back to Butch who was behind her.

"What's this?" she managed to ask.

Butch blushed once again and avoided her eye contact. "Uh well, I thought you would like a nice hot bath after your workout..." Butch reasoned, trailing off as he looked in her violet eyes once again.

Cassidy smiled as she saw his reaction to his question, he was so cute. Never had he been so considerate of her needs. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, tilting her own head to meet his lips in another delectable kiss. Butch placed an arm around her waist and ran a hand through her hair, which had dried from being damp with sweat.

"Wow, you're right! You do pong," Butch said jokingly as they drew apart after a couple of minutes.

Cassidy gasped and slapped his arm "shut up! You wouldn't know the meaning of the word, stinky" she exclaimed, a smirk planted on her lips as she didn't take offence, she knew when he was joking.

Butch pinched his nose at her "Pew, hurry up and get in that bath or I will faint" he said smartly. When Cassidy's expression was beginning to change into an annoyed one he winked at her. "Just kidding babe, you know I love you however you are. Even when you are smelly." He added with a chuckle.

Cassidy crossed her arms. "I wish I could say the same about you raspy" She replied in a serious tone. However, she was joking just as much as he was.

No way was Butch going to let a comment like this start an argument, like it so often did between the two of them.

"The water will be getting cold," Butch prompted.

As Cassidy began to undress, Butch left the room in order to give her some privacy. He used this time wisely to ring Cassidy's favourite restaurant, called "_Choices_". He knew he couldn't fail at taking her out somewhere if she already liked the place, it was everything she loved; Classy, attractive, expensive and tasteful.

They had been to "_Choices_" only once before, for Cassidy's birthday. She had been dropping the hint that she wanted to go back there ever since. Since it was so expensive, Butch usually avoided the subtle hints. But tonight, All Butch wanted to do was make her happy, to impress her, to show to her just how much he loves her and how much she means to him.

Butch found the number of the restaurant on a card in his drawer and dialled. He made a reservation for eight-thirty. He knew Cassidy didn't like to be rushed when she was in the tub, and he planned a few more surprises before they left for dinner anyway.

As Butch stepped back into the dimmed bathroom, he smiled at the sight he saw. Cassidy was relaxing in the bath, the bubbles up to her shoulders, her head back and her eyes closed. The content smile on her face, the way her porcelain skin glowed against the lit candles, she could've easily been mistaken for an angel.

Cassidy heard him enter the bathroom and slowly turned her head to glance over at him. Looking up at him with her lavender eyes, half open. She was obviously extremely relaxed.

"Where have you been?" Cassidy asked contentedly.

"Booking us a table at _your_ favourite restaurant," Butch replied as he sat down beside the bath tub. Brushing some bubbles off her chin. Personally, he thought she looked adorable.

Cassidy smiled before letting out a contended sigh and sinking deeper amongst the bubbles.

"Butch?" Cassidy asked after a few minutes of silence, her eyes remaining closed.

"Cass?" Butch replied in a matched tone.

"No one has ever done anything this nice for me" she started quietly, after a moment her eyes opened and looked at him. "This has been the best Valentine's Day I have ever had. Regardless of our stupid mission today"

Butch smiled gently, inside he was beaming with joy.

"And it's not just because you got me an expensive gift, or because you are taking me out to a expensive dinner. It has been the best because I am with you," Cassidy continued.

"Cass, I made a huge mistake last year. I know we have chosen to move on but sometimes I just can't get over what I did. I feel like a total dick. I almost fell for it when you said it wasn't a big deal. But when I heard you crying in the bathroom, it just killed me. I promised you that I would never hurt you, and I did." Butch admitted.

"But you hadn't needed to celebrate Valentines before anyway; it wasn't completely your fault. I know when we argued I made it look like it was, but when I calmed down I realised it wasn't. I knew you still loved me, I just can't expect things of you all the time Butch..." Cassidy had also admitted.

Butch continued to look into her eyes, which were shining in the light of the candles. He had never seen this side of Cassidy, well not to this extent. This was approachable, conversational, and honest Cassidy. It was a rare occasion that she was in a genuinely good mood; however she was never one to be open with her feelings. Then again, neither was he.

"Cassidy, that's in the past now. Let's just forget about that muck up of a Valentine's Day and replace it with good memories of this one," Butch said, placing a hand on her soft cheek and pushing her bangs back.

Cassidy smiled and nodded. He was right, there was no need to dwell on past mistakes. Not when he was trying so hard to redeem them.

"I know! How bout some Champagne?" Butch suggested, attempting to lighten the mood. Earning a grin from Cassidy.

Butch returned moments later with two flute glasses of champagne. He passed one to Cassidy and sat down beside her once again.

"Shall we toast?" Cassidy asked

""Sure, uh...to," Butch paused; he was never really good with toasting.

"To a first romantic Valentine's Day and many to come," Cassidy finished for him, lifting her glass before taking a sip.

Butch took a sip of the bitter-sweet alcoholic beverage and glanced at his gorgeous partner. He honestly felt like the luckiest guy in the world. "Want me to wash your hair" He offered.

Cassidy exchanged a surprised look as they made eye contact once again. She loved it when he washed her hair, any kind of pampering from him she adored.

"Sure,"

Butch got her special shampoo and conditioner that he wasn't allowed to use out of the cupboard and set them down next to him. Squeezing some into his hand he lathered her long, silky golden hair, giving her a gentle head massage all the while.

Cassidy closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle pressure Butch's fingertips made as they travelled across her scalp. There was nothing more relaxing to her.

Butch smiled as she let out a contented sigh, the one thing he loved more than looking at her was touching her. Grabbing a jug off the stand he filled it with water and warning her to keep her eyes closed before he rinsed her hair.

When he finished washing her hair, which surprisingly took a lot of effort, He gave her shoulders and backs a gentle massage too, Cassidy happily offering no resistance.

"What did I do to deserve this" Cassidy mumbled, her head resting on her knees as her partners hands glided across her back.

Butch smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Nothing babe, you deserve nothing but the best"

Cassidy's cheeks turned a little pink, she loved being told she was the best, and that what she deserved. She often told herself that. However it felt nice coming from her partner.

"So Butch," Cassidy started. "All this do-up, the breakfast in bed, the romantic room set up, the chocolate, champagne and roses. Did you do all this on your own" Cassidy enquired. It was a question that had been building up inside her all day.

"Of course," Butch stated confidently. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Cassidy 's eyes travelled down to the bubbles surrounding her. "Well, it's just I have never seen this side of you before. I didn't know there was a romantic Butch. I mean the last time I brought it up you said you don't believe in that "mushy crap""

Butch's eyes narrowed. "Heh, well I guess romantic Butch is a rare sight to see, he only comes out for really special girls. In fact, only one special girl" he admitted.

Cassidy stared at him, trying to pick any weakness in his voice tone or break in eye contact. But nothing was evident. "So you are a romantic at heart?" She asked.

"Something along those lines, yeah" Butch said almost dismissively, before looking away and getting up. "Come on you, we better get a move on, I booked the table for eight –thirty and knowing you, you will need at least forty minutes to get ready," Butch added with a smirk on his face as he handed her a purple fluffy towel.

"You know me too well!"

* * *

Cassidy finished the last of her make up as she sat it her dressing table, rubbing her lips together to spread her lip gloss evenly.

She sat and looked over at the closed bathroom door. Butch was in there and did not know how long he was going to be. She shuffled from side to side on her seat.

"_Waiting to go out is the worst feeling,"_ Cassidy thought to herself. Minutes felt like hours.

Cassidy's eyes scanned the tidy room around her, looking over at the scattered rose petals on the bed, the thought of after dinner passing her mind, her cheeks flushing pink under her make up at the thought.

The laptop on Butch's bedside table caught Cassidy's attention. It was their shared laptop, so both were free to use it whenever they pleased.

The thought came to Cassidy that she hadn't checked her "Facebook" in the last day or so, she had completely forgotten. Eagerly walking over to Butch's side of the bed and placing the laptop in her lap, she opened it and entered their shared password, opening the computer up to the main page.

As Cassidy was about to open a browser, she had noticed that there was one that hadn't been closed. Looking behind her to make sure the bathroom door was still shut she turned back to the screen and maximised the browser.

Cassidy's eyes narrowed as she looked over at the page that Butch had left open. It was a internet site with the title of: "_How to impress your girl this Valentine's Day_".

Scrolling down, it had various suggestions. Some that sounded all too familiar;

_*Give your girl her favourite breakfast in bed_

_*Give her a surprise gift_

_*Place rose petals on the bed_

_*Give her champagne, chocolates and strawberries_

_*Treat her to a bath _

_*Treat her to a romantic dinner_

Cassidy's face fell into her hands as she finished reading.

"Romantic Butch...yeah right" She muttered, closing the computer.


End file.
